Benutzer:Fireheart002
ICH MAG DEN WOLKENCLAN! BIS AUF SPRINGSCHWEIF! Achtung! Ich übersetze auch Lieder. Wer also ein Lied (vom englischen (!)) ins deutsche übersetzt haben will, kann mich gerne anschreiben; am besten mit Link oder Songtext ^^ Über mich *Name: Fireheart002 *Spitznamen: Fire, Feuerchen, Feuerli, Feuerlinilein, Feuer, Loony, May, Mayli, Feurli (XD), Mimi, Schley, Aimi, Feuerklo (danke, Tastatur und nase xDDDDDDD) Feueröl, Feuerlin *Beziehungsstatus: Single *Filme: Harry Potter, Star Wars, Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager, The Fast and the furious, Tekken *Spiele: Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, H.A.W.X, Tekken, Street Fighter, Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit *Bücher: Warrior Cats, Harry Potter, Die Legende der Wächter, Jägermond - Im Reich der Katzenkönigin, Eragon *Musik: Alles von Skillet, Alles von Cascada, Alles von Groove Coverage, Alles von 30 Seconds to Mars, Alles von Linkin Park, Alles von Crush 40... *Luft hol* "Shake up Christmas" und "Drive by" von Train, "Blood, Tears & Gold", "Stay" und "Wonderful Life" von Hurts, "All about us" und "All the things she said" von t.A.t.U., "Angel in Disguise" von Musiqq, "Lipstick" von Jedward, "I can" von Blue, "Anti Hero" von Marlon Roudette, Alles von Simple Plan, "Feliz Navidad" von einem Unbekannten Interpreten, "Without me" und "The Real Slim Shady" von Eminem, "Move on" von ATB und JanSoon, "Gambling Man" von The Overtones, "Colors of the Rainbow" von DJ Skeptyk, "M&F" von Die Ärzte... und ein paar mehr, aber ich bin zu faul, die aufzuschreiben XD '' *Tiere: ''Katzen, Igel (Sowohl Igel als auch Ameisenigel :D), Hunde, Schlangen, Koi-Fische, Pferde '' *Ich mag: ''Meine Freunde, Meine Familie, Den Europapark in Rust bei Freiburg in Breisgau, Fußball *-*, Einige Fußballspieler wie: Philip lahm, Manuel Neuer, van Persie, kA wie der mit Vornamen heißt xD, und ein paar andere, Namne fallen mir net ein :'D, Computer, uuuuuund... PINGAS :DDDDDDD *scherz*, Songverhörer, die Stadt Flensburg <3 *Ich hasse: Basketball, Handball, die Stadt Kiel, das Phantasialand in Brühl bei Köln (weil ich denen nicht mehr traue, ich wollte da mal hin oO Es hat sich bei einer Attraktion einmal ein Sicherheitsbügel gelöst und zwei Achterbahnen sind abgfackelt oO), die Stadt Köln, besonders ihren Dom ihr müsst mal die Flensburger Kirchen sehen XD, Mario Gomez, Mario Balotelli, Super Mario... oh man ich hasse alle Marios :'D, Mesut Özil mit seinen Riesenfetten glupschaugen, mit denen er trotzdem nichts sieht xD, Dr. Robotnik *Weiteres: Ich bin ein Pessimist, und oft depressiv. Trotz allem bin ich für fast jeden Spaß zu haben; Witze über mich mag ich garnicht, dann dreh ich meistens durch. Ich denke zweideutig, bin leicht zu verarschen. Desweiteren habe ich Arachnophobie (Angst vor Spinnen), Akrophobie (Höhenangst), Pyrosphobie (Angst vor Feuer) und Klaustrophobie (Angst vor engen Räumen ohne Fenster). Ich bin nachdenklich und eigentlich auch intelligent. Ich bin aber nicht schüchtern, manchmal aber verschlossen. Geheimnisse von Freunden behalte ich stets für mich; meine Freunde können mir alles anvertrauen, ich würde sie nie verraten. Ich bin ausserdem ehrgeizig und Atheist (ungläubig). Unter anderem bin ich sadistisch, sarkastisch, rede viel, bin fast furchtlos, kämpfe für das was ich will (und für meine Freunde natürlich), bin loyal zu meinen Freunden und bin aggressiv.Und ich bin eines der Mädchen, die es selten gibt: etwas pervers, ich mag Autos, Flugzeuge und hasse shoppen. Ich bin aber '''nicht' lesbisch -.- hehe, mein Lieblingsauto ist der Pagani Zonda F. Von 0 auf 100 in 4,5 Sekunden *-* '' ''Die Katzen meiner Familie'' *''Boraichu - Der "kleine dicke", wie ich dich gern nannte, der faule, der träge, der knuddelige. Du wolltest immer nur kuscheln und schmuse und hast immer das Gesicht meines Bruders abgeleckt, das war total niedlich! Ich hatte dich so lieb T.T Lieder bist du nur 4 Jahre bei uns gewesen, aber das war eine tolle Zeit T^T '' *''Kiza - Meine kleine angriffsulstige Zicken-Schlafmütze >:D Du warst früher immer so aktiv und hast den Freund meiner Schwester, der du auch gehörst immer angegriffen. xD Deine Attacken (ich erinner mich daran, als du in einen Topf gepinkelt gast :'D), waren zu geil xDDD EWegen dir hab ich immer Lachflashs bekommen xDD Danke, Kiza, dicke, alte katze :3 '' *''Mimsy - Mein kleiner schlawinerischer Frechdachs xDDD Du bist echt knuffig, aber auch mit deinem jungen Alter (1 jahr) noch sehr verspielt. Mir ist es immernoch ein Rätsel, wie du es schaffst, ganze Cola-Kisten vor der Mülleimer-Tür wegzuschieben xD Leider wohnst du auch bei meiner Schwester in Bremen :C Aber du bist so lolig XD wo du mich im Bad eingesperrt hast :'D Du hast so traurig geschaut, weil du nicht rausdurftest XDD'' *''Raxxter/Carlo - Hach ja xD Du bist auch so ein verspieltes Tier, 3 Jahre alt xD Immer Freilauf haben willst du xD Aber wie du auf meinem Schoß eingeschlafen bist :* Du bist auch echt toll ^^ Du wohnst bei meinem Bruder nahe Dänemark... Schade :/'' *''Stumpen/Luna - Meine kleine dicke Tante xDD Ich habe keine Katze mehr seit Bo tot ist T.T Aber du kommst mir vor wie meine eigene xD Wenn ich zu Besuch zu Carlo und dir komme, kommst du sofort zu mir, meine kleine Stumpen :'D Wie du dann immer schnurrst... einfach niedlich :3 Am liebsten wirst du am Nacken gekrault C: Ich hab dich sooooo lieb, bitte, bitte, geh nicht so schnell von uns wie Bo <33 '' *''Suki - bevor ich dich vergesse xD Du bist extrem knuffig gewesen. ixch weiß nicht ob du noch lebst, aber die acht wochen mit dir waren irre komisch xD Jetzt bist du 5 jahre, oder? ich hab dich auch lieb, obwohl du mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erkennst :/ ich vermisse dich. Ich hofffe dir geht es gut, wo du jz bist ^^'' *''Mini - Du hattest nie einen Namen. Ich habe dich MIni genannt, da du die kleinste von den 6 katzenjungen warst, die in Kiza's zweitem Wurf waren ^^ Leider hattest du nur 5 Wochen zu leben :/ Du bist runtergefallen, Rückgrat gebrochen und du hast mit dem leben gekämpft. letztendlich warst du zu schwach. Ich hatte dich lieb. ich frage mich, ob du im SternenClan bist :C wie Bo :/ '' ''Mein derzeitiges Lieblingslied :3'' thumb|left|300px|"Mr Brightside" von den KillersMein derzeitiges Lieblingslied ist eigentlich "Kein Liebeslied" von Kraftklub, allerdings gibt es auf YouTube nur Live-versione, weshalb ich es nicht hier rauf stellen kann. Ihr könnt auf tape.tv gucken :3 Bilder von Freunden Feuerglut.fürFire.bySilber.png|Feuerglut von Silber, vielen lieben Dank ;D Feuersturm.für Fireheart002.PNG|Feuersturm von Mond, noch so ein tolles Bild, ;D Nachtschatten.fürFeuerchen ^^.PNG|Nachtschatten von Mond danke, ^^ :D Nebelfeuer.fürFeuerchen.PNG|Nebelfeuer von Mondi :DD Nachtfeuer.fürFire.PNG|Nachtfeuer von Mond, danke :DD SunblazefürFire.PNG|Sonnenglut von Shani, danke!! Komische.Katze.Für.Fire.png|Wichtelgeschenk von Flamme *_* Feuer.png|Ein Feuer von Flamme <3 Firespots.fürFire.bySilver.png|Firespots von Silver :33 Dunkelschildpatt.png|Eine Dunkelschildpatt von Shani... ich nenne sie EuroSat XD Ostergeschenk (Starfire)für Fire by Smaragdi.png|Starfire (Sternenfeuer) von Smara, das ist so mega, danke! <3 Habichtfrost.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürFire.png|Und noch ein Bild von Hawkchen... das ist so übelst geil *_* Dankeschön :3 FürFire.byTini.png|Eine wunderschöne Katze von Tini *-* Tini IHDGDL <333333 Firestern.PNG|Firestern von Shani ^^ Für Feuerlinilein.byTini.png|Von Tini *_* Oh man ich hab dich so lieeeb :****** Für Fire (hug).png|Von Smara <333 Für Fire _____.png|Auch von Smara *_* <333 :** Für Fire.png|Meine Bluefire, hat keksauge gemalt... sieht ok aus :3 FürFire.png|von Star... oh man star das bild ist so klasse HDGGGGGGL *-* <3333 Für Fire ^w^.byTini.PNG|Von Tini *__* oh man tini das ist toll HDGGGL <3333 sfz.PNG|Das kommt raus wenn Tini lw is... und sie schenkt es mir :* danke <3333 Ihr seid meine Freunde auf dem Wiki: Flamme, Silver, Wurfli, Lilie, Schatten, Silber, Star, Aki, Tini, Wave, Amber, Tau, Blade, Ley, Smaragd, Cherry, Feder, Frühlingssonne, Wolfi, Citrus! Ihr bringt mich zum Lachen, zum Glück nicht zum Weinen, mit euch will ich immer befreundet sein! HAB EUCH ALLE GAAAAAAAAANZ DOLL LIEB! <33333333333333333333 <--- 21 3en für jeden eine :3 Im Chat bin ich meistens als Feuerli anzutreffen. ^^ Witze mag ich auch gern, in der Schule bin ich aber eher humorlos bzw. eher auf schwarzen Humor gertrimmt. Aber: *Treffen sich zwei Päpste. *Drei Typen treffen sich im Himmel. Fragt der eine: "Wie bist du gestorben?" "Wurd von nem Auto überfahren. Wie bist du gestorben?" "Herzinfarkt." "Und wie bist du gestorben?" der letzte Typ sagt: "Also das ist eine laaange Geschichte. Ich war einmal aufm Markt, da rief ne Frau: 'Kauft Pampelmusen! Kauft Pampelmusen!' Und ich verstand: 'Fasst mir an den Busen! Fasst mir an den Busen!' Hab ich getan. Da hat sie mir so nen Arschtritt gegeben, dass ich vor nen Priester gefallen bin. Der sagte: 'Faltet eure Hände und betet. Faltet eure Hände und betet.' Ich verstand: 'Kackt in eure Hände und knetet. Kackt in eure Hände und knetet.' Hab ich getan. Da hat der mir so nen Arschtritt gegeben, dass ich auf die Kirchturmspitze geflogen bin. Von unten rief einer: 'Wenn du springst, bist du tot! wenn du springst, bist du tot!' Ich verstand: 'Wenn du springst, kriegst n Marmeladenbrot! Wenn du springst, kriegst n Marmeladenbrot!' Und deswegen bin ich hier." *Alle Soldaten riechen nach Wasser. Die von der Marine nach Salzwasser. Die vom Heer nach Grundwasser. Und die von der Luftwaffe nach Rasierwasser. *(Nix für Ungut bzw nicht ernstnehmen wenn einer von euch Türke ist) Ein Chinese, ein Amerikaner, ein Deutscher und ein Türke sitzen zusammen in einem Zug. Da wirft der Chinese ne Handvoll Reis ausm Fenster und sagt: "Wil haben so viel Leis in China, also macht das nichts." Der Amerikaner wirft ne Handvoll Dollars ausm Fenster. "Wir 'aben so fail Dollars in the USA, so that's peanuts." Der Türke schaut den Deutschen ängstlich an und fragt: "Du jetz nix kommen auf krasse Idee?" *(Andere Version des Witzes über den vielen Reis, die vielen Dollars (die es nicht gibt XD) und die vielen Türken) Ein Chinese, ein Russe, ein Deutscher und ein Türke sitzen gemeinsam in einem Flugzeug. Der Chinese wirft ne Packung Reis aus dem Fenster und sagt: "Wil haben so viel Leis in China, das muss alles laus." Der Russe wirft ne Flasche Wodka aus dem Fenster und sagt: "Wir haben so viel Wodka in Russland, also muss das alles raus!" Der Türke schaut den Deutschen an: "Ey Aldder, wenn du das jetz machst..." *Ein Amerikaner, ein Chinese und ein Pole sind auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet. Auf einmal springt der Amerikaner auf, zieht sich aus und ruft: "Auf nach America!" und schwimmt davon. Nach fünf Minuten springt auch der Chinese auf, zieht sich aus und ruft: "Auf nach China!" und schwimmt los. Als sich der Pole vergewissert hat, dass keiner hinsieht, nimmt er die Sachen und ruft: "Auf zum Flohmarkt!" *Wie nennt ein Mann seine Mercedes A-Klasse liebevoll? Purzel. *Schule = Buch = Blatt = Schneiden = Wunde = Entzündung = Arzt = Krankenhaus = Tod = Schule ist gefährlich :D *Apfel = Vitamine = Kraft = Macht = Geld = schnelle Autos = schöne Frauen = Sex = AIDS = Tod. Also, willst' n Apfel? :D *Ein Schwein und eine Henne wollen eine Gaststätte eröffnen. "Was sollen wir anbieten?", fragt das Schwein. "Spiegelei mit Speck", antwortet die Henne. *Richter: "Angeklagter, wann arbeiten sie eigentlich?" "Dann und wann." "Und was?" "Dies und das." "Und wo?" "Hier und dort." "Gut, sie kommen ins Gefängnis." "Und wann werde ich wieder entlassen?" "Früher oder später." *Was heißt www? Weltweites Warten. *Kennt jemand einen Satz, der drei Lügen enthält? Antwort: Ehrlicher Pole mit einem eigenen Pkw sucht Arbeit. Mehr Witze folgen :D Lustige Gesetze aus dem Buch "Nackt duschen streng verboten" *Wenn man in New York als Selbstmörder vom Dach eines Hauses spring, wird dies mit der Todesstrafe bestraft. *In der Stadt Topeka im US-Bundesstaat Kansas ist es verboten, Badewannen zu installieren. *In der Stadt Boston im US-Bundesstaat Massachusetts macht man sich strafbar, wenn man öfter als zweimal im Monat badet. *Im US-Bundesstaat Massachusetts ist es verboten, an einem Sonntag ein Bad zu nehmen. *In Massachusetts ist es eigentlich generell verboten, ein Bad zu nehmen, es sei denn, der Arzt hat es verordnet. *Desweiteren ist es in Massachusetts verboten, ins Bett zu gehen, wenn man zuvor kein Vollbad genommen hat. (!) *Direkt kopiert aus dem Buch: Florida: In Datona Beach verbietet ein Gesetz darüber hinaus, öffentliche Mülleimer (???) sexuell zu belästigen. Meine übersetzten Lieder Astronaut - Simple Plan Kann irgendwer mich hören, oder rede ich mit mir selbst? Mein Verstand wird leer, in dieser Suche nach jemandem, der nicht durch mich hindurchsieht! Es steht alles fest in meinem Kopf... Kann irgendwer mir sagen, warum? Ich bin einsam wie ein Satellit! Weil ich mich heute Nacht wie ein Astronaut fühle, der SOS von dieser kleinen Box sendet. Und ich verlor das Signal, als ich abgehoben bin. Nun bin ich hier verloren und die welt vergaß mich. Kann ich bitte wieder runterkommen? Ich bin müde von dieser Rumkreiselei! Kann ich bitte herunterkommen? Ich bin taub von der Stille. Ist es etwas, was ich getan habe? Ich weiß, dass da Millionen sind. Ich kann nicht der einzige sein, der so getrennt ist! Es ist so anders in meinem Kopf... Kann irgendwer mir sagen, warum? Ich bin einsam wie ein Satellit! Weil ich mich heute Nacht wie ein Astronaut fühle, der SOS von dieser kleinen Box sendet. Und ich verlor das Signal, als ich abgehoben bin. Nun bin ich hier verloren und die welt vergaß mich. Kann ich bitte wieder runterkommen? Ich bin müde von dieser Rumkreiselei! Nun liege ich wach und schreie, in dieser endlosen Schwerelosigkeit, und es beginnt, sich auf mich herabzulegen! Woah! Lasst uns diese Mission jetzt abbrechen... Kann ich bitte herunterkommen? Und heute Nacht rufe ich alle Astronauten, alle einsamen Menschen, die die Welt vergessen hat. Wenn ihr meine Stimme hört, hebt mich auf. Seid ihr da draußen? Weil ihr alles seid, was ich habe! Und heute Nacht fühle ich mich wie ein Astronaut, der SOS von dieser kleinen Box sendet. Und ich verlor das Signal, als ich abgehoben bin. Nun bin ich hier verloren und die welt vergaß mich. Weil ich mich heute Nacht wie ein Astronaut fühle, der SOS von dieser kleinen Box sendet, zu allen einsamen Menschen, die die Welt vergessen hat. Seid ihr da draußen? Weil ihr alles seid, was ich habe! Kann ich bitte herunterkommen? Ich bin müde von dieser Rumkreiselei! Kann ich bitte herunterkommen? Kann ich bitte herunterkommen? Kann ich bitte herunterkommen? Ende... Addicted - Simple Plan Ich hörte, du machst okay. Aber ich möchte, dass du es weißt. Ich bin süch- ich bin süchtig nach dir. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir egal wäre, wenn du nicht an mich denkst. Denkst du, dass ich das verdiene? Ich habe versucht, dich glücklich zu machen, aber du bist ohnehin gegangen. Ich habe versucht, zu vergessen, dass ich süchtig nach dir bin. Aber ich wollte und ich brauchte, ich bin süchtig nach dir. Nun ist es vorbei. Ich kann nicht vergessen, was du sagtest. Und ich will es niemals wieder tun. Herzbrecher! Herzbrecher! weiteres folgt Mr. Brightside - The Killers folgt ﻿ Thistleclaw.byFire.png|Thistleclaw Thistleclaw.Mang.byFire.png Thislepaw.byFire.png Swiftpaw.byFire.png|Wieselpfote Sol.by.Fire.png|Sol Sol.by.Fire(E).png Sol Streuner.by.Fire.png Sol Hausk.by.Fire.png Rußpfote.byFire.png|Rußpfote Billystorm.byFireVers4.png|Billystorm Billy.by.Fire.png Meine Squibys Ausserdem bitte ich euch, meine Tierchen von Squiby.net aufzuleveln. ^^ (einfach nur auf die Adresse klicken) Fennek: [http://www.squiby.net/level/6632880 ">2. Anführerin: |namenl=Bluefire Bluefire |Nachfolger1 = Feuerwolke |Position1 = Zweiter Anführer}} Bluefire ist eine schlanke, muskulöse, große, langhaarige, dunkelgraue Kätzin mit schwarzen Streifen. Sie hat ein tiefdunkelblaues Auge und ein blutrotes Auge. Sie ist eine exzellente Schwimmerin, kann gut jagen und klettern kann sie auch, allerdings nicht so schnell. Sie hat eine kalte, schneidende, arrogante Stimme, manchmal kann ihre Stimme aber auch weich sein. Sie ist sarkastisch, furchtlos, eine Kämpferin, loyal, aggressiv und hat den ehrlichen Wunsch, zu lieben.